warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Dark Seer/Archive 2
Previous versions of the talk page can be found here: User talk:Dark Seer/Archive 1 Talk page On another unrelated topic, is there a facebook group about this page? --Lither 11:05, March 7, 2010 (UTC) It might attract more users to this site, too. --Lither 11:17, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Rogue Trader Yeah, sure. I'm in. //--''Run4My Talk'' 17:35, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Hey got a Q, same as Kuh's on his talk page, which of these characters do you want each of us to do? --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 22:30, March 7, 2010 (UTC) :Likewise. Got anyone in mind for each character? //--''Run4My Talk'' 23:28, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Im personally looking at the Assassin but not fussed, but whats prob better is if you pick who you'd prefer doing what, based on our writing styles and what u reckon we'd be good at --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 02:41, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Therefore, Dark Seer, my question redirects itself to you. Would I be allowed to create the RP quartet? --Lither 09:15, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Seen it ai, looks like a nice bunch of blokes :P, Have you thought about Neutronium? its not on lexicanum but is mentioned in a couple of the books. Strongest stuff in the galaxy and used to make part of the prow of Spacebound vessels, only found in small deposits but very expensive --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 07:36, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Na go for it, Imperial tax collectors, anyone that doesnt play would have to deal with the arbites --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 12:16, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Fair enough, gonna work out for you better then coz parra is gonna give a butt whooping --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 08:41, March 12, 2010 (UTC) I'll take that as a no to the RP. --Teddy 07:37, March 13, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean by that? People creating GL characters as well, or just adding to the backdrop? --Lither 08:37, March 13, 2010 (UTC) That wouldn't fit in with the storyline, as it is that they fight to defend their planet from the Grey Knights, lose it, and only a few manage to escape. The survivors (one person controlled, no more, no less) go on to protect the Imperium from varios Chaos-Related incidents. As the process in which they are created makes them nearly immune to Chaos corruption, it might be hard to work that into it. --Lither 08:44, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Thankyou. As a little note, so far, the only position claimed is that of the Chapter Master. The page already exists. I am allowing people to create any rank of a Marine that they want. Get my point? --Lither 08:53, March 13, 2010 (UTC) 1st Company Assault Marine Sergeant, I got dibs lol, what Chapter is it? --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 08:56, March 13, 2010 (UTC) The Banishers. Have fun. --Lither 08:58, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Check out the last edit I did to karvis' page, a deals a deal --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 09:15, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Hello Dark Seer, do you know if it is possible to build a Bolt Pistol into a Power Armour gauntlet? --Lither 04:45, March 14, 2010 (UTC) By built in, I mean permenantly attached, with the firing controlls on the palm. --Lither 05:13, March 14, 2010 (UTC) So, that means Decimus Spurius can... Excellent... --Lither 05:31, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Also check out the Blood Angels Sanguinary Guard, they do the same --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 06:52, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Ah, yes, I found them. Boltguns on the wrists. Leaves hands free for chopping. --Lither 07:06, March 14, 2010 (UTC) I havent checked out the codex yet, Deepstrike Land Raiders?? that is a bit insane. And yes the new models look fantastic --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 07:33, March 14, 2010 (UTC) There's an older example for the gauntlet-mounted guns. No love for the Grey Knights though. I'll take my sanctified Terminator Armour outside to let it's Machine Spirit shed a little tear. //--''Run4My Talk'' 10:55, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Oh, yes, I should have remembered them. I recently got a GK, after all. --Lither 11:06, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Ah yes of course, mounted storm bolters on termies, forgot bout those --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 11:36, March 14, 2010 (UTC) If you wish. But from my view it was particularly funny how nofury was commenting in what seemed like a calm tone and you were saying all kinds of things to do to everyone else on the field. --Lither 10:27, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Im like the total opposite to Buster, calm and patient haha, Seer u still need to check out the add I did to Karvis' page, suits em well I think --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 11:46, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Well, how about next game involving the dragons, I go for the opposite team (still need to find that) and bet a bunch of my own stuff. The Betrayed Lords being the one I'm thinking of right now, but mayby rare weapons or equipment. --Lither 04:49, March 17, 2010 (UTC) If you wish. You might have to wait a while before something like a Shadow Field Generator appears again. --Lither 06:35, March 17, 2010 (UTC) No, a Shadow Field Generator is an especially rare piece of Dark Eldar equipment which makes the wearer nearly invulnerable to all attacks. If it overloads, it shuts off permanently. --Lither 06:44, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Rawr Andrew Hey Andrew, lurk more. Anyways, you should try out this site called Omegle. You can totally troll a billion people, here is a lulzy convo i had with someone for you: You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi! You: NEVAR GUNNA GIVE YOU UP You: NEVAR GUNNA LET YOU DOWN You: NEVAR GUNNA RUN AROUND Stranger: cool You: AND HURT YO You: WE'RE NO STRANGERS TO LOVE You: YOU KNOW THE RULES, AND SO DO I You: ETC You: THE GAME You have disconnected. See? Fun as. Anyway, give it a try. Blade bane 10:54, March 21, 2010 (UTC)Blade bane I have tried that, and I must say... lol. You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi! Stranger: hii Stranger: asl???? You: Hi Stranger: ?? You: Hi Stranger: asl? You: ??? Stranger: m/f? You: Other Stranger: u r male /female? You: Unknown You have disconnected. --Lither 11:03, March 21, 2010 (UTC) EDIT: Lucky I saved it, and I suspect it is mostly used as a dating site. --Lither 11:10, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Omegle isn't a dating site. It's infested with people looking for a quick cyberfuck. Here's a one of my conversations: :You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi! :Stranger: asl :You: 23, whenever I can afford it, outside your house and stealing your wireless :Your conversational partner has disconnected. //--''Run4My Talk'' 14:26, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Thankyou. With this wiki I was inspired to mak a Fantasy one, http://whfantasyfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Warhammer_Fantasy_Fanon_Wiki. Thanks again. --Lither 00:50, March 24, 2010 (UTC) LURK MOAR Can I borrow Savark for a certain story involving Big K (who does not appreciate my nickname) for a story I am writing for the fanfic e-mag (BGFS)? No severe injuries will be sustained for Savark, but he does get to participate in the levelling of an Imperial Fortress World. --Lither 07:09, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and would you rather Savark teleport normally or be brought down through the Webway? --Lither 23:59, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Alright, making Part 1 of 3. Savark squashes the head of the Imperial Govenor and Big K unleashes his warriors onto the Guard regiment. --Lither 01:39, April 23, 2010 (UTC) When you write the story Lither make sure it has correct spelling and is realistic... no offense but you tend to superman your stuff, otherwise it will be a poor example for this site --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 05:21, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :I have written stories for a few years. I know what's realistic and what's not. I spent much time nerfing Kh'err'akh'an, and I have no intention to stop. As for spelling, if neither Microsoft Word or Lexicanum doesn't have the correct spelling of something, I will worry about it. As for being offended, it takes a great deal before someone can actually offend me. Believe me, I've had people try for years. --Lither 08:10, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Rules Question Exactly how long do I have before I can go gung-ho on the deletion button? We still haven't clarified the issue, and I'm really just stamping articles with NCF Templates before the owners try to blow up on me (which we all know they have done before). KuHB1aM 02:04, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Another rules question. Necrus IV raised an interesting point over at his talk page. Does it fit in with the site rules to create fanon codexes? I know sites such as Heresy Online have been doing that, so does it fit in with the rules to create one over here? --Lither 12:18, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :Keep 'em to the Forums or Talk Pages and there shouldn't be a problem. //--''Run4My Talk'' 17:16, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Alright, two weeks it is then. I'm just getting really pissed at people who don't know read the rules. KuHB1aM 01:41, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :Alright then. I was thinking along the lines of Run4, as in a Forum where everyone who wants to contributes their own character/ vehicle, ect. You're the boss. --Lither 04:25, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Space Dragons I suggest that this page is deleted, it makes no sense and is chronologcally screwed up and to boot it is just a stub, and unless it goes though radical improvement is less than a joke at the moment. SniperGhost I thought fred was from Lista, that planet he mentioned in Snake in the grass, why does it say Cadia on his personel profile? --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 03:53, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Reviewing Sandbox Trial Go for it Seer, dont mind at all --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 05:17, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Wasnt planning on but I could, just hugely swamped atm... pretty much mostly ocean with a couple of small islands no more than 5 or 6 hundred metres across --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 08:56, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Yo Letting you know I'll be gone until Thursday unless I find internet access; I won't be inactive, just can't do the usual cleanup stuff until then. KuHB1aM 11:34, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Been inactive for a while, whats new? Whatve I missed while my internet was fuked? --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 09:45, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Kaurava, M.42, 27th Founding Hey Dark Seer, KuHB1aM said I should come to you for a question I had. I was planning on making an M42-era article/stories for myself. In it, I was going to expand the Kaurava Conservators (KuH said a single regiment, I was planning on making them unique like say the Valhallans or Catachans, but I can deal with it), have a 27th Founding (about say 15 chapters, some drawn from those that regularly do not make successors). I was gonna make sure it would be okay, cause I don't want to post and it end up non-canon or something, and end up all deleted. Spartan 112 20:39, June 16, 2010 (UTC) 11 I always get a kick out of the bottom post on the community corner. Thanks for the cheers Patriot398 07:38, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Personally, I'm surprised nobody has yet. --Lither 11:35, July 5, 2010 (UTC) How did I make you get rid of them? --Lither 11:44, July 5, 2010 (UTC) I'm not forcing you to stop 1337ing, I'm just saying it is one thing I don't like at all. --Lither 11:50, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Oh, sorry. In other numbers, heading name 11 is also heading number 11. --Lither 12:00, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Hi. I was thinking about making my own wiki and when i was planning the background, i figured i needed a specific size picture for the background. I resarched and i couldnt find anything about it. if you could please help, that would be much thanks. LivingInTheLifeInTheLiveOfTheNoob (talk) 00:39, February 11, 2013 (UTC)